The Book of Frost
by cashmoneybc
Summary: So I had this idea while watching the movie The Book of Life and I thought it would be an interesting twist to Jelsa. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY LINE IM RATING IT M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know long time no see. LOL ? Well here's another Jelsa fanfic... I recently saw this great movie called The Book of Life so I'm just gonna borrow their story line.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE STORYLINE I MIGHT ADD MY OWN TWIST TO THE STORY

There is light Hiccelsa and STRONG Jelsa... Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy! ?

Chapter 1

"No retreat?!" Shouted Jack Frost a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing a dark blue shirt with brown shorts as he held his 'magic staff' in the air.

"No surrender!" Shouted Hiccup a boy with brown hair with brown eyes who was wearing a brown shirt and with brown and pants as he held his sword in the air.

They ran off back into the town of Arendelle with their good friend Elsa. She had light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and wore a light blue blouse and brown pants. Even though it was the day of the dead they still had some time to play before they had to go to the graves of their loved ones. But no one knew of the supernatural beings that watched over them.

"AnnaMorté my dear you have no idea how cold and vile the land of the forgotten has become." Said a man who's skin had a green tint. He had blonde hair red eyes and wore all black with black wings and had a purple staff that looked like a two headed snake.

"Just like your heart Kristoffba, just like your heart." Said a woman with pure white skin a big red hat and a bright pink dress.

"Why must I rule a complete waste land while you enjoy endless royal balls in the land of the remembered... It's simply unfair." Then he reached down to touch an old man who was at a grave and AnnaMorté slapped his hand away.

"What... It's his time... More or less."

"Nuh uh! Not today my love."

"Come on my dear... Trade lands with me, I beg you!"

"Awe your so cute when you beg."

"I'm serious I hate it down there."

"Hey, you're there cause you cheated! You made your bed with that wager... You're not the same man I fell in love with all those centuries ago."

"Let's not dwell in the past me amour."

"Grrrrrrr!"

"Anyway I was thinking... how about another little wager?"

"You think you can calm the flames of my anger! With another bet?"

Then they looked at each other and Kristoffba gave his charming smile and she gave in.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Then they flew off and found a nice rooftop to look around and Kristoffba saw three little kids. Two boys and one girl... They were Jack, Hiccup, and Elsa.

"Ah look there my love classic mortal dilemma. Two boys best friends no less." Kristoffba pointed out.

"Ah in love with the same girl."

"Fear not Mademoiselle your hero has arrives!" Said Hiccup as he held his sword in the air.

"Is that so?" Asked Elsa as she made a snowflake in her hand.

"How dare you interrupt a ice master." Explained Jack as he was trying to create a snowman with his powers.

You see in Arendelle everyone had some kind of power that could control the elements. Since Elsa was the princess her powers were the strongest so she didn't need a wand or a staff to use them. But Hiccup was the only one who didn't have powers so he tried to master sword fighting. Then Hiccup swung his sword at Jack who blocked it with his staff. Then he pushed Hiccup down and went to Elsa and gave her a small snowman made of ice. Then Hiccup went over knocked Jack away and showed his sword and Elsa laughed at the two.

"The girl is mine." Said Hiccup.

"Never! She is mine." Replied Jack.

Then both of their feet froze to the floor and Elsa walked up to them.

"I belong to no one." Elsa explained angrily.

"Woah." Both of the boys sighed.

"I believe we have found our wager me amour. Which boy will marry her?" Explained Kristoffba.

"Very well. We will each chose a boy as our champion." Said AnnaMorté.

Then they flew down and turned into a mortal old couple. AnnaMorté turned into a fat friendly old lady while Kristoffba turned into a creepy thin old man with a crooked nose.

"Let's go wish them luck." Explained Kristoffba.

"Elsa weren't you grounded?"Asked Jack.

"No my parents were overreacting, how was I supposed to know that dogs don't like the cold."

"Don't worry, they know a real man is protecting you tonight." Explained Hiccup.

"You don't even have powers." Elsa pointed out.

"But I have a sword."

"Yeah like your grandma." Repilied Jack.

They shoved each other playfully until Jacks parents called for him and Elsas called for her.

Jack ran over to his father. He had grey hair and a thick Australian accent he was really tall and bough. Jack was the only one in his family that had ice powers. Everyone else had invincibility and became bull fighters. The only way for them to die is if the bulls horn pierced their heart or if they were stabbed with a poison laced sword. They went to the grave of his mother who passed away. His mother came from another town so she did not have powers. She died from a car accident.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Said his father.

"Do you think she will come back tonight?" Asked Jack.

"Toothiana is here." Explained his grandmother.

"But it's more like a warm feeling you get when loved ones are near. If you forget them they are Trudy gone." Explained his father.

"I can feel them." Said Jack. Then AnnaMorté who was disguised as an old lady walked up to Jack.

"Kind people may I please have some of your bread. I'm so hungry."

Then Jack reached down and got a big piece of bread.

" I'm sure mama would want you to have it. Right Papa?" His father shook his head yes in response.

"Thank you, in return you have my blessing."

"What do we say Jack?" Said his father.

"Thank you Madam... Thank you."

"Ah that Jack always giving stuff for free right dad?" Hiccup said while looking up at his fathers statue. His father was nicknamed Stoick the Vast he was the towns best general. He died while fighting the fearsome bandit known as Pitch Black. Hiccup felt unease and he quickly turned around. He was greeted by Kristoffba disguised as the old man.

"Please sir may I please have some of your bread. I am so hungry."

"This bread is for my father and it's delicious." Hiccup said as he took a bite.

"Well perhaps you would like a trade?" Said Kristoffba as he pulled out a black and green medal in the shape of a heart.

"An old medal? Please."

"This is no ordinary medal, as long as you wear it you can have any power you want and it will give you immeasurable courage."

"Woah really? Deal!" Then he handed the bread over and received the medal.

"But keep it hidden. There is a bandit king who will stop at nothing to get it back." Then he disappeared.

"Bandit king? You meanPitch Black?" Hiccup looked around and did not see him.

"So if my boy marries the girl I will finally rule the land of remembered." Explained Kristoffba.

"And if my boy marries the girl you will... You will stop interfering with the affairs of man!" Said AnnaMorté as she flew off.

"What I can't do that! It's the only fun I ever get."

"Than the bet is off." She said as she flew off again.

"Very well my dear... By the ancient rules. The wager is set." Kristoffba said as they shook hands.

So there was the first chapter I hope you like it. Please leave me comments if you have any ideas that you would like to see. Thanks for reading and get ready for chapter 2! ️?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter... Now before this story gets too far forward. I have a question to ask and PM me with your answer. Do you want the last chapter of this story a Lemon or not? Now I'm not gonna judge if you do or don't I just want to know what the audience wants. Now on to chapter 2 ENJOY!? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾺ

Chapter 2

The three friends played every single day in the city. Elsa would use her ice powers to make a snowman for Jack and Hiccup to fight while she watched closely. Jack always seemed to hesitate while Hiccup just slashed through. Once they were done with the 'fight' Elsa would laugh and run off while the boys chased her. One day as they were trying to catch up to her she saw a pin with a whole bunch of snow babies. Snow babies happened every time someone with snow powers sneezed. Elsa saw the smallest one and thought it was adorable by then she looked up and saw the creator throwing them into a furnace.

"Oh no. Not on my watch." Elsa said to the cute snow baby.

"We have to free the snow babies!" Exclaimed Elsa. Than she touched the lock and froze the lock so much that it bursted open.

"No, wait!" Explained Hiccup.

Then each of them got on top of one and they started running.

"Good people of Arendelle! After the revolution we need more people to join this mighty brigade!" Announced the general as he pointed to his four soldiers who were so scrawny that they looked like if you poked them once they would fall over dead.

"A heroic brigade to protect us from Pitch." Explained the general as he showed them a picture of the dark being.

Then everything started to shake and the town turned around thinking that Pitch would be there but instead they saw a cute little snow baby and they relaxed. Then after they calmed down a whole stampede of snow babies of all different sizes came. And the whole town fled in fear.

"Freedom!" Shouted Elsa as the town ran away.

"Elsa, what have you done now?!" Exclaimed the general who was supposed to watch her as her parents went away to a far away town called Corona.

"Freedom is coming through!" Exclaimed Elsa as she held a sword made of ice up. Then she gasped as she was nearing the general.

"Stop!" Shouted the general. So Hiccup picked up Jack as they slammed into the general. They landed in a near by basket full of fruits grown by the nature ladies. Then a huge snow beast with horns came running to the general so Hiccup ran and pushed the general out of the way. Since he was wearing the medal he asked for super strength as the beast knocked into him and he was not harmed. Then the beast turned to a nun that was near by.

"No retreat?" Asked Hiccup.

"No surrender!" Answered Jack as he got a red scarf from a lady's neck and jumped in front of the beast so the nun could run away. Jack started to taunt the snow beast by saying he was holding fire. He was a natural bull fighter and his father was proud of him. Jack swung the scarf around and caused the snow beast to run into a wall and he was smashed into pieces and everyone cheered. Then the general got up and Hiccup was right next to him.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Asked the general in a daze.

"Are you okay sir?" Asked Hiccup.

"You have saved my life." Announced the general.

"And I..." Started Jack but the general cut him off.

"Quiet boy I'm talking." Threatened the general. Then he looked around and saw the destruction the snow babies caused.

"Oh that girl is in so much trouble. Elsa!" Exclaimed the general.

Then she came over with a solem look on her face.

"I'm sorry General it's just that I... Huh! Jacks magic staff!" Elsa exclaimed as saw it was split in half and she picked it up. Jack saw and gasped in surprise.

"Elsa! This rebellious nonsense ends now! You are going to become a proper princess!" Said the general.

"Why?" Asked Elsa confused.

"Because your parents said so! They are sending you to your cousin Rapunzel in Corona will straighten you out!"

"What?!" Exclaimed the two boys.

"But General!" Said Elsa.

"Nope! It has already been decided by your parents. Now go home!"

Then Elsa ran off crying clutching Jack's broken staff in her hands.

"Hiccup you are so like your father. This town could use a new hero. Come, you are like the son I never had." Explained the general as he walked away with Hiccup.

Then Jack was about to start walking after them but a hand went to his shoulder.

"Aie mate! Where do you think you are going?" Asked his father.

"Elsa's parents can't and her away!" Explained Jack with the small snow baby at his feet.

"Well parents do what's right for their children. Come along."

Then Jack followed his father as the snow baby followed him.

"I saw how you fought that beast, you have made your ancestors proud."

"Do you think Elsa was impressed?"

"Her and every girl in town. People said that I was the greatest bull fighter, but it is you my son who will be the greatest Frost ever! They will wright songs and make ice sculptures of you!"

"And I will make them!"

"Wait what?"

"I will make them?"

"Son, being an ice sculptor is not work fit for a Frost bull fighter."

"But I want a job that I can use my powers."

"No you must focus! Your training will begin at once. Your grandpa North taught me when I was about your age."

"Wait, isn't that when that bull put you in a coma?"

"Ah memories. My only son, fighting angry thousand pound beasts. The family tradition continues."

"Great!" Said Jack sarcasticly as he picked up the little snow baby.

Then the day came when Elsa would leave to study abroad. The whole town was there to see their only princess be shipped off to study abroad. As she was saying bye to the general the ship came up and so she went to Jack and Hiccup.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Said Elsa as she went to give Hiccup a hug.

"We will be here waiting." Said Hiccup.

"For as long as it takes." Said Jack as Elsa hugged him.

"Don't ever stop making beautiful ice sculptures." Elsa sad as she looked at Jack then she turned to Hiccup.

"And you, don't ever stop fighting for what is right." Said Elsa to Hiccup as he nodded.

"I got you a present. You should probably open it now." Said Jack as he handed her a box. She took off her gloves , opened the lid and found the little snow baby.

"Wait we were supposed to bring gifts?" Asked Hiccup as Jack and Elsa laughed.

"Oh I remember you." Exclaimed Elsa.

"I named him Olaf, even though you could just make one yourself I figured you needed a little part of town to go with you."

"Thank you." Said Elsa as she hugged Olaf.

"Seriously I didn't know we were supposed to bring gifts." Hiccup interrupted.

"Can you hold Olaf for me?" Asked Elsa as she handed him to Hiccup.

"And this is for breaking your staff." Said Elsa as she handed Jack a really long box.

Then the ships horn honked and Elsa started to tear up so she grabbed Olaf.

"I gotta go. Don't forget me!" Exclaimed Elsa as she ran off and her gloves flew out of her hands.

"Elsa your gloves!" Exclaimed Hiccup as he ran to catch them. Jack opened the box and saw that his staff was fixed and on the side of it was a note from Elsa that said 'Always create from the heart. ❤️ Elsa' so Jack hugged the staff. The boat started moving and Elsa started to cry but Jack caught her attention.

"Elsa! Hen you come back I will create a beautiful statue for you!" Shouted Jack as he ran along side the boat.

"And I will fight for you!" Shouted Hiccup as he ran also. Hiccup stopped after a little bit but Jack ran until he hit the edge of the pier.

"I will wait for you." Whispered Jack.

Oh no! The end already! Will Elsa come back? Will Jack and Hiccup remember her? Well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter, or is it the one after that? Duhn Duhn Duhn! Anyway just a reminder send me a PM if you want some Lemon action between Jack and Elsa or send me a PM if you don't and I'll have to change the rating. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! TTYL! Will try and update soon! ? ﾟﾘﾺ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Through out the years while Elsa was gone Jack's father taught him the ways of bull fighting he was very good at it and his father was proud but there was one thing that he could not do and that was kill the bull. He could freeze it but since the bull was made from fire it did not die and his father was frustrated. While he wasn't with his father he practice his ice powers and everyday he changed. His hair started to turn white and his eyes turned blue from using his powers everyday. Hiccup trained night and day with the general so he could become the perfect warrior. He still used the medal for the power of strength so he could easily win battles. They both grew up and became handsome teens. Girls always tried to flirt with Hiccup but looked down at Jack but Hiccup never payed attention to them. There was only one girl for him and that was Elsa. Since no girl ever dreamed of wanting Jack he never had trouble thinking about Elsa. He could not wait to see her beautiful face with her perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. He also could not wait to show her how he advanced in his ice powers, he wanted to show her how perfect they would be for each other since they both had the same powers. Time passed and they became even more handsome young men. Hiccup left town on his 20th birthday so he can receive medals and become a decorated hero and Jack was alone. Then one day while Jack was practicing his powers in an alley way these three guys with instruments asked if he could display his powers in the rhythm of their playing and he agreed since he was tired of being lonely. Everyday after bull fighting practice he performed with the three guys and they were well liked. When Jack turned 20 his father gave him his own bull fighting swords and red cape.

A year passed and Jack had his last practice before his first bull fight after practice Jack grabbed his staff and ran out to perform with his friends. They were out all night and in the morning Jacks father found him out still he pulled him by the arm and dragged him all the way home.

"You were out all night with those people? You want to end up like those bozos?" Yelled his father.

His friends were right behind but Jacks father slammed the door in his friends faces.

Then this friends told Jack that they would wait outside. Then Jacks father took Jacks staff out of his hands and tossed it in the corner.

"You live on under my roof, you live under my rules. You are going to become a bull fighter. "

"Dad this is my life."

"All of the Frosts were bull fighters... Every single one of them... It's in your blood, it's your destiny! How many times do I have to say it." His dad explained while he gripped Jacks shoulders.

"This is not me this is you." Jack said while he pushed his dad away and grabbed his staff.

"My son, Hiccup might be the hero of the town but you will be the hero of the ring, if for once you actually finally finish the bull. "

"No! Killing the bull is wrong."

"Here we go again."

"Kids today... With their long hair and no killing stuff." Explained his grandmother.

"I'm outta here." Said Jack.

"Don't you love your family? Then go get that bull... Don't dishonor the family name." Then Jack handed his dad his staff and walked out the door.

"Just be a Frost!" Shouted his father her after him.

As Jack was walking in the rings corridor he saw a familiar shadow.

"Hey Jack!" Shouted the shadow as it stepped into the light revealing a Hiccup decorated with medals.

"No retreat." Said Hiccup.

"No surrender. The hero of Arendelle returns!" Exclaimed Jack as he gave Hiccup a hug.

"Come on you didn't think that I was going to miss your first bull fight."

"And I heard that Elsa was coming back today too!"

"Have you seen her... I can't wait to show these to her."

"Oh! So Elsas only here to see you?"

"Come on that's not..."

"You may have those medals but I have the bull ring we'll see which Elsa prefers. That's where I do my thing now... A true Frost man."

"Those are some big shadows huh buddy?"

"Huge." The Hiccup started to walk off but stopped.

"Hey brother may the best man win Elsa." Then Hiccup left.

As Elsa was getting closer to Arendelle she started to feel relief, she was about to see her two best friends and she was finally in a town that people excepted magic powers. She could feel her powers grow stronger as she thought of Jack. She knew he was the one for her but he has to earn her... She could not wait to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Elsa and Olaf got off the boat the town was empty because they were all the the bull fight. She was hoping that Jack was there to escort her but she knew his father was the bull fighter so Jack had to be with his father. Elsa came back earlier than expected because her parents died on the way back to Arendelle in their boat. As Elsa passed the castle she looked up at it in fear. When Olaf saw Snow falling over them he nudged against her so she smiled at him and continued walking to the bull arena.

As soon as Hiccup walked out the crowd went crazy. They were shouting his name so he jumped on the dragon Jack made from his magic named toothless and rode him around the arena. He kissed a few babies and shook a few hands then he went to the balcony where he, the general, and Elsa will be sitting.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Exclaimed Kristoffba.

Then the crowd died down because they saw a platinum haired girl dressed in a black dress, a long pink cape and a light blue fan standing at the entrance with a snowman.

Elsa could feel everyone staring at her so with a shaky step she started to walk to the balcony. She saw people whispering and she knew it was about her so she put her queen face on and continued walking then she finally got to the balcony and sat down.

"Elsa Winters." Sighed Hiccup.

"Hello Hiccup." Elsa said as she put her fan down.

Then the crowd went crazy because of her beauty. It was a unbelievable the f how beautiful their future queen became. Kristoffba's mouth was open but AnnaMorté slapped him out of it.

Elsa quickly looked around but she couldn't see Jack, then she saw his father on the sideline. She knew then that Jack would be facing the bull and it frustrated her. She couldn't believe that Jack would be putting his life in danger for people's enjoyment. Then the crowd was silent and in the ring appeared a white haired boy with sparkling blue eyes and he waved his red sheet downwards.

"That's my boy!" Shouted AnnaMorté. Then Kristoffba growled and AnnaMorté shrugged.

"I dedicate this fight to Elsa Winters!" Shouted Jack. Elsa scowled at this boy. She thought 'who was this strange boy and who does he thinks he his. He doesn't know her and she doesn't know him.' Then she put her fan back over her face.

"Welcome home your majesty." Jack said nervously while taking a bow.

Then the fiery bull busted out of his cage and Jack put his game face on. Jack took his stance and taunted the bull. Then he put the red sheet in front of him and the bull charged. Jack quickly moved to the side and everyone cheered and he was adorned with red roses. So Jack picked one up and presented it to Elsa.

Elsa could feel her powers surging through her as this strange boy moved out of the way then she heard Hiccup whisper 'come on Jack' under his breath and she realized that this was her Jack so when he presented the rose to her she smiled behind her fan. Then she saw the bull turn around and started to charge at Jack.

"Jack!" Elsa shouted with concern as she put down her fan.

Then Jack twisted his head a little and did a backflip over the bull. He landed on his knees and caught the rose in his mouth gracefully. Elsa was wowed and she continued hiding behind her fan but she lowers it slightly and Jack was happy. Then the bull got closer to him and he twirled the red sheet and the bull followed the sheets every move. While Jack distracted the town with this maneuver he secretly wrote Elsa's name in ice on the ground. When the dust lifted the art work was revealed Elsa laughed with embarrassment. Elsa looked at Jack and smiled behind her fan. She looked at him with adoring eyes Hiccup saw this and was concerned. Then Jack waved and walked over to his father was hole the bull was on the other side of the arena. Jacks father handed Jack a sword.

"Come on son, for me. He a Frost." Pleaded his dad.

Jack reluctantly took the sword and aimed it at the bull. Jack looked into the sword and saw Elsa. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"No." Jack whispered as he skillfully moved the sword and stabbed it into the sand.

"Killing the bull is wrong!" Jack announced as the bull ran into the wall. Elsa stood up applauding while everyone else booed.

"But we don't have to kill the bull!" Shouted Jack as people started to throw objects at him. Elsa was being pulled away by the general.

"Oh no, Jack." Whispered Elsa.

"Good bye Elsa." Whispered Jack. Then Jack blacked out due to his staff being thrown at his head.

Jack woke up and saw his father and grandmother in the arena with him.

"I'm sorry dad." Jack said while standing up.

"Do not make it worse by apologizing, a Frost man never apologizes. Never!"

"Ever." His grandmother added.

"If being a bull fighter means killing the bull then, I'm no bull fighter."

"No, you are no Frost." Said his father as he rolled his grandmother out of the arena.

"Victory! That poor kid never had a chance my dear, good game though." Laughed Kristoffba.

"It's not over." Replied AnnaMorté.

Then Jack started to make beautiful patterns out of snow using his staff.

"Oh Elsa, when you were here before. I couldn't look you in the eye. Your just like an angel."

Then Elsa walked out on the balcony going to retrieve her fan that she left but she stopped and watched Jack create beautiful things from snow as he was talking. She could hear everything he said and it made her sad because she couldn't tell him right then and there that she felt the same thing.

"Your skin makes me cry. But I'm a creep. I'm a wierdo. What am I doing here? I don't belong here. I don't belong." Jack said as he fell to his knees.

"Oh Jack." Then she heard Hiccup calling for her so she got her fan and left.

Jack thought he heard someone so he looked to the balcony.

"What just happened?" Asked Kristoffba.

"You don't know women my love." Replied AnnaMorté as she ran a hand down Kristoffbas chin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"To Hiccup!" Everyone shouted sitting around the royal dinning table. Elsa was sitting at the head of the table with the general to her left and Hiccup to her right.

"To bad your in town for a couple of days. If only there was someone to make you stay like... A special girl. Eh Elsa?" Said the general as he looked at Elsa with pleading eyes.

"General!" Shouted Elsa irritably.

"What? What did I say?" Asked the general.

Then she rolled her eyes at him and looked over at Hiccup.

"It's so great to see you again Hiccup. Wow look at all of those medals! What's this one for?" Elsa asked while pointing to the Medal of Power.

"Nothing nothing nothing!" Shouted Hiccup as he quickly stood up.

"Wh... Why don't you tell me more about Corona." Said Hiccup while trying to avoid her previously asked question.

"I loved it. Such beautiful music and art and books! It was wonderful." Replied Elsa.

"Books art wonderfulness. It sounds like you learned so much, Elsa. I'm sure one day you are going to make a man very very very happy. And I hope that mans strength or his medals will make you very very very happy." Hiccup said as he sat back down next to Elsa.

"Oh is that so?" Asked Elsa with an amused look in her eye.

"Yes behind every man is a beautiful woman." As soon as Elsa heard him say that she was very annoyed but she didn't let him see it so she kept leading him on.

"Oh yes and he'll live with me in the castle while my servants cook and clean for him. While I'll be at his beck and call." Elsa explained as she leaned towards him.

"That sounds so good. That just sounds so good. And you sound... You're just do pretty." Hiccup said while he looked down and saw a slight glimpse of her cleavage. Then Elsa leaned back into her chair with a scowl.

"Are you kidding me? Is that how you see a woman... Let alone your future queen?" Elsa asked with her arms crossed while everyone looked at her in shock but the men were shaking their heads yes and saying that that's how a woman should be treated. Elsa continued scowling.

"I don't know." Said Hiccup shyly. Then Elsa stood up abruptly.

"I believe I have lost my appetite, no please don't get up. I'm going to check on Olaf. My snowman." Then she slammed her fist against the table.

"I need to be with someone... Civilized. Good evening and enjoy the rest of your party." Elsa walked up the stairs leaving ice where she stepped.

"You picked yourself a feisty one eh Hiccup?" Exclaimed his drunken friend and he punched him.

"Good one! Very witty."

"Wow I can't believe the general invited the whole town...except for you Jack." Replied his friend that played the fiddle.

"He even invited us...and he hates us." Replied his friend that played the trumpet player Bo was drunk.

"It's hopeless I've lost her to Hiccup."

"All we need to do is find the right son, and trust me everything will turn around in the space of four bars." Explained his fiddle friend.

Then the three friends huddled around leaving Jack out of the circle and they finally pulled him in once the three picked the song. The four walked below the balcony of Elsa's room. Then the three "musically talented" friends started to sing You Got What I Need by Freddie Scott. When they got to the second verse Olaf threw a large snowball on their heads. They peeked out of the snow and fled.

"That girl is way out of your league bro!" They shouted as they fled.

Jack looked up and saw Elsa's lights go out in her room so he took a deep breath and created a frost bunny on her window. He made it come alive and it bounced around her room so Elsa opened the doors of the balcony to see its creator. He made it snow above the two.

When Elsa saw that it was Jack her heart started to flutter. All she had to do was look at him and she was gone. It was only the two of them and no one else existed in the whole world.

When he gazed at her he got lost in her beautiful eyes. When he finally had her attention he made beautiful sculptures of ice for her. He then threw a snowball at her causing her to laugh. He loved her laugh it was so adorable he wished that this moment didn't have to end. Then Elsa threw a snowball at him causing him to smile. Then he looked up at her and she looked back.

"Elsa, I wrote a little poem for you... If it's okay I'm going to recite it for you." Elsa nodded her head.

"Elsa, I love you too much to live without you loving me back

I love you to much there's only one feeling that I know is right

I know I belong when I sing this song

There's love above love and its ours I love you too much

Heaven knows your name I've been praying

Just to have you come here by my side

Without you a part of me's missing

And to make you my own I will fight

I love you too much

Heavens my witness and this is a fact

You live in my soul

Your heart is my goal

Theres love above love and its yours cause I love you

There's love above love and its mine cause I love you

There's love above love and ours... If you love me as much" as he said the last lines he climbed to her balcony and leaned in to kiss. Elsa used all of her strength to put her hand to his lips and not kiss him. Jack looked at her in surprise.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" Asked Elsa. Jack leaned back but he leaned to far and fell into some bags of grain.

"I kinda did." Jack slurred with a laugh because he bumped his head a little and he got dizzy and fell.

"Jack" Elsa laughed.

"Hold on I'm coming." Then I Elsa walked into her room and Jack went to the front of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Jack walked in everyone at the party was gone and the lights were off in the castle and everyone was asleep the servants and the guard who was supposed to keep watch of the front door. Jack walked up the well known stairs up to her bedroom. As kids he would always be the first to her room on weekends and when no one had lessons and they had all day to play and after church on Sunday. He quietly knocked on the door and he was quickly pulled in. Elsa was still in the dress she came in he was so happy to see her again and they pulled each other into a big hug.

"Oh Elsa I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair she smelled like winter and was cold to the touch.

"Oh Jack as have I." She pulled back and smiled then they sat on her bed and talked about all those years they missed out without the other. Jack would make a lame joke and Elsa would laugh. He loved her smile and laugh it made him feel like a different person. Then they stared at each other.

"You know Jack I have to admit, when I first saw you I had no idea who you were. I thought you were just some suitor trying to flirt with me. Then I realized who you were and I was afraid for your life. Then when you pulled out that sword..."

"Elsa..." She put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish... When you pulled out your sword I thought for sure you were going to kill the bull but then you didn't... I was so happy Jack! I was so glad you didn't change unlike Hiccup."

"What do you mean."

"Oh Jack, he has turned into a man that is not a gentlemen he only sees me as a prize but then I look at you... You are so different from him."

"How so?"

"Well you are kind hearted and funny and charming and..." Then Jack quickly stood up and looked out the window.

"Jack what is it?" Asked Elsa.

"Shhhh..." Then the door bursted open the two ran downstairs and two little boys came through the door.

"The Bandits are coming!" Shouted the older boy.

Then the general ran downstairs.

"Oh no what are we to do Hiccup just left!"

Then Jack ran out the door to the town square with the general and Elsa following.

"Women and children go to the church! Men we will defend this town, now who is with me?!" Shouted the general.

Then the men quickly ran away except for Jack.

Then a hole bunch of bandits ran in with pitch forks and torches the one in front who was the smallest pulled out a scroll.

"Listen up you cowards! These are Pitchs demands! Hand over your unruled kingdom and give Princess Elsas hand in marriage to Pitch and maybe your town will not live in fear."

"You want Elsa? Your going to have to go through..." Jack started but was cut off by a figure on a dragon.

"Me!" Then Hiccup flew down and jumped off of his dragon.

"Thank goodness you are here!" Shouted the general. Then Hiccup took off his cape and swords and handed it to Jack.

"Here hold this and if it becomes to heavy then just hand it to Elsa." Jack said while winking at Elsa and she smiled in response.

"My name is Hiccup Haddick son of Stoick the Vast. Tonight Arendelle is under my protection. Prepare to be beaten." Then all of the bandits attacked Hiccup and he punched one on to the ground.

"Hey girl." Hiccup said as he looked at Elsa.

"You goofball." Elsa said laughing.

Then they all tackled him to the ground and they started punching him but he was not harmed. Then he mocked them. Then a piece of fabric moved and the medal was revealed. Then the main bandit stared in shock.

"The beautiful hero, he wears the medal of power!" Then Hiccup punched them all in the face. The main bandit glared at Hiccup and Hiccup glared back.

"Retreat!" Shouted the bandit.

"And don't you ever come back!"

Then Jack turned around and saw Elsa sad then looked up at Jack and smiled and nodded.

"People of Arendelle, for a while I've been thinking about a very important decision and I have come to the conclusion that Arendelle needs a new ruler and I have accepted the boards proposal to become your new queen."

Then the whole town cheered including Jack but then he saw a look of sorrow on Elsas face. As soon as Jack started to walk over to her Hiccup knelt down on one knee.

"I also have an announcement... Elsa will... Will you marry me?" Elsa and Jack stood in shock.

"It's okay I talked to the general and he said it was okay."

"He did what?" Exclaimed Elsa.

"Oooh who Elsa could protect us from Pitch? I think we can all see that he can protect us. Please do it for the town." Hiccup stood up, Jack looked at Elsa and Elsa looked at Jack and sighed.

"Why don't you tell me about some of your medals?" Asked Elsa.

Hiccup light up and took Elsas arm and started to walk away with her. Jack walked back home with his head hung low holding the ring of ice he was going to offer her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Failing in and out of the ring, the whole Frost family will be so disappointed." Explained his father.

"Please don't say that." Replied Jack. Then his father turned to him and put his hand on Jacks shoulders.

"Listen. You love Elsa? Then fight for her like a man."

"I can't Hiccup proposed to her already."

"Now that's a real man." Then carrots hit him in the head and his grandmother came over.

"Quiet Bunnymund! Jack if Elsa didn't say yes... Then she said no."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Asked his father. Then Jack kissed his grandmothers cheek and ran out the house. He ran to the castle to see if Elsa was back but she wasn't. There was a lot of commotion about the castle getting ready for the coronation the next day so he went into the bushes and waited for Elsa.

Kristoffba flew on top of the castle to watch the young "lovers" while Hiccup walked her to the front door. Hiccup was still talking about all the medals Elsa was slightly annoyed that all he talked about was his stupid medals.

"And this one was for having the most medals."

"Well here we are, and thank you for this most informative talk... About you." Elsa said as they neared the front door.

"Yes I have something for you."

"Awe thank you you didn't ha... Wow I'm speechless." Elsa said as Hiccup pulled out a picture of him along with his autograph.

"Yeah I know right... I get that a lot." Hiccup said as he bent down so Elsa could kiss him on the cheek. Elsa started laughing and walked to her door.

"Good night Hiccup!" As she opened the door and started to walk in.

"Elsa wait." Then she stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" Asked Elsa as Hiccup pulled out her gloves from his pocket.

"Oh, my gloves... You've kept them all this time?"

"It's what's kept me going. About my proposal... Will you just please think about it?" Then Elsa nodded her head yes.

"Good night." Then she stepped inside.

"Yes! Hiccup your awesome." Exclaimed Hiccup as he danced.

"Yes!" Shouted Kristoffba as he flew off.

Elsa turned on her light and sat on her bed looking at old pictures of her, Jack, and Hiccup. Then she saw a snowball hit her window so she got up and went on her balcony to see Jack floating in the air.

"Elsa tomorrow at your coronation party please let me have the last dance."

"We can't Jack, the general wants me to..."

"Please Elsa... I beg of you." Then she looked down at Olaf then looked back at Jack and nodded. Then Jack smiled and threw her a rose made from ice and flew back home.

"If she dances with him he will win her heart and I'll loose the wager." Then Kristoffba knocked his purple snake staff on the ground and it came alive.

"Fix this for me... My old friend." Then the snake slithered away into the castle gardens and Kristoffba flew away.

SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT NOTHING MUCH HAPPENS IN THAT SCENE ANYWAYS WELL EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE IN THE MOVIE THATS WHEN MARIA AND MANOLO FINALLY GET TO TALK TO EACH OTHER HEART TO HEART BUT I REPLACED IT. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS WHETHER THEIR POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE... I APPRECIATE YOUR OPINIONS AND WOULD LIKE TO SEE IF I NEED TO ADD OR TAKE AWAY SOMETHING. THANKS! ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾸ? ﾟﾏﾼ? ﾟﾏﾻ


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys here comes a SUPER LONG chapter... I enjoy!**

 **And again I do not own the characters or the story line.**

Chapter 8

Then next day the whole town got ready for the celebration of their new queen. The bakers made cakes, the butchers killed their best animals, and their farmers used their best crops.

Elsa was pacing her room, she didn't believe that she was going to be a good queen. She still couldn't control her powers fully, yeah she could chose to use them but when she was nervous or emotional they just came out. Elsa looked down at her desk and saw the rise Jack made for her it was still frozen solid and beautiful. She really liked Jack but seeing how easily Hiccup defeated a lot of Pitchs army she knew he was a perfect candidate to save and rule by her side. But she didn't love Hiccup he was a really good friend. Then Olaf walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Your lost in thought... What's wrong?"

"Boy trouble."

"I can help!" Exclaimed Olaf as he pulled himself on the bed once he got up he patted the bed and she sat down.

"Okay now start from the..."

"I love Jack." Elsa spat out.

"Well what's bothering you... Does he not feel the same towards you?"

"Well I don't know... But that's not the problem. The problem is that Hiccup would be a better ruler and protector for the town but I only see him as a friend. What should I do?" Elsa asked as she put her head in her hands.

"Well what does your heart tell you?" Asked Olaf.

"Well my mind tells me to do what's best for the town... But my heart tells me to do what's best for me."

"Well there you go!" Said Olaf excitedly.

"Thank you Olaf." Elsa said as she hugged him.

Then Olaf went out to her room and she got ready for her coronation. She wore a long sleeved black floor length dress with a flowery design on the torso. It also had a pink cape and teal gloves.

The whole town was invited to the coronation, it took place in the chapel. Jack, Hiccup, and the general were the first ones there. Jack and Hiccup talked and joked around while the general eyed Jack. The general knew Elsa didn't love Hiccup but he knew Hiccup would protect her no matter what. He always saw Elsa as his daughter since he had to be her bodyguard. The general did not know Jack that well the only thing he knew about Jack was that he would not kill that bull and this confused him. He didn't know whether Jack was being merciful or if he was to afraid of killing it but the general didn't really care Elsa was going to marry Hiccup whether she wants to or not. Then the whole chapel filled up and it was time for the coronation the General stood at the front. The doors opened and Elsa walked in she walked up to the alter and stood in front of the priest. As Elsa turned around with the scepter in hand she looked around for those friendly eyes. She looked in the front row to her left and found them those ice blue eyes and his mischievous smile she smiled back and looked forward. She already planned to offer her affections to Jack when they danced tonight. Then she turned around put the scepter back on the pillow and put her head down so she could be crowned. When she rose with the crown on her head the town cheered. Elsa walked out and went to the castle to freshen up. Then she saw a shadow at her window so she opened it thinking it was Jack but a black mist came in and manifested into a tall man with gray skin, yellow eyes, and black hair.

"Hello Queen Elsa." He said with a bow.

"What do you want?" She asked shakily then he walked closer to her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll call my guards!" Then he got so close she bumped into her dresser trying to get away.

"Go ahead... They won't be able to see me." He whispered in her ear and she had pure terror in her eyes.

"Wh... What do you want?" She asked again.

"Mmmmmm I love the scent of your fear... I'm here to send you a warning. If you don't marry me in two days time I will kill every one in this little town even your precious... What's his name? Oh yes Jack Frost!" Then he turned back into a black mist and flew away.

As the new ruler she would not let this threat get to her so she straightened up and walked to the ballroom where all of her guest are there already dancing until her arrival.

Jack and Hiccup watched everyone as they danced while they made small talk and drank the champagne.

"So, you asked Elsa to marry you so quickly... I mean she just got here and just had he town threatened." Said Jack.

"I love you like a brother but how are you able to protect her when you can't even finish a bull." Replied Hiccup.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll never be as good of a hero as your father!" Jack spat out. The tow of them glared at each other until one of the servants announced the entrance of Elsa.

"We'll settle this later." Hiccup retreated.

"Any time, any place."

"Oh I thinks it's a right here right now kinda thing." Hiccup said as he walked to Elsa.

Before Jack knew what Hiccup was doing he was already asking Elsa for her first dance. She looked over at Jack and reluctantly took Hiccups hand and danced with him. As soon as the song stopped Jack made his way over to Elsa and Hiccup but the general stood in the way.

"Jack."

"Yes General?" Ask Jack.

"Walk with me." Demanded the general.

"Yes sir."

They walked into the next room and the general closed the doors behind them.

"I have a bone to pick with you Jack."

"And what is that?"

"You are unfit for Elsa."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you cannot protect her like a different suitor can. You couldn't even kill a rampaging bull, if you can't do that then how do you expect me to believe that you can protect her from lets say... An assassin or better yet Pitch."

"Well sir..."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say... Just stay away from her and let her be happy with Hiccup. They would be better together since Elsa is a leader and Hiccups personality is of a leader."

"No." Jack whispered.

"What was that boy?"

"I said no, I love her and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. No matter what happens I will always protect her even if I have to die."

"You listen here..." The generals anger was building up but the doors opened and Elsa came through the door.

"Oh there you are Jack. I've been looking for you every where, I believe I was promised a dance if I'm not mistaken."

Then Jack walked to Elsa disregarding the look of death from the general and the doors closed behind them.

"Ah so that's how I'm gonna get Jack to die. My friend come here." Kristoffba whispered and his snake staff slithered back.

"Your services are no longer required."

Then the general closed and reopened his eyes getting out of his haze and rubbed his shin where a snake bit him earlier.

"Thank you for you for your services General." He laughed and flew into the garden near the large pond.

Jack and Elsa walked over to the dance store and danced to a slow number. While they were dancing Elsa noticed Jacks annoyance but Jack covered it up as soon as he saw her staring.

"Jack are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been better." Jack said with his mischievous smile.

When the song was over Jack quickly took Elsas hand and ran to the gardens. Elsa was laughing due to her surprise and she didn't want anyone alarmed. When they got to the balcony Jack stopped.

"Jack, what are you up too?"

"Nothing, but you need to close your eyes." Elsa looked at Jack curiously.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" He said as he used his charming smile.

Elsa closed her eyes and Jack lead her to the large pond. When he got there he quickly froze the water and covered everything in ice. It looked like a beautiful winter wonderland with the lights from the party reflecting off of the fresh powder snow.

"Okay Elsa before you open your eyes I just want you to hear these words and know I'm speaking the truth... Okay here it goes. Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Okay now open your eyes."

Elsa opened them and she was amazed everything was so beautiful.

"It's so beautiful."

"What your feeling, that's how I feel every time Im withyou." Then Jack knelt down and took out the ring of ice he made.

"I can't offer you a nice fancy ring I have nothing to give but my love." Elsa knelt down with him.

"And I will never stop loving the man who creates beautiful ice sculptures from the heart." They leaned in but was interrupted because a man in black appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Elsa by her hair up to her feet.

"Unhand her!" Jack shouted as he pulled out a sword.

Then the man took out a knife And held it to The Elsas throat.

"Take me instead." Jack pleaded. The guy hesitated and Jack took a chance and cut the guys face with his sword and the assassin let Elsa go and she ran to Jack. While the guy shrieked in pain Jack grabbed Elsas shoulders and had her face him.

"Elsa run back to the castle and stay there do not comeback for me."

"But Jack..."

"Run Elsa!" Jack said as he nudged her in the direction of the castle and she ran.

When Jack turned around the assassin stared at him and had a sword out and they started sword fighting.

Elsa ran back and got everyone's attention.

"Guards! Help! There's an assassin in the gardens and he's attacking Jack!" No one moved except the general.

"Where Elsa?"

"By the pond."

The general nodded at Hiccup and the other guards but before they came over Elsa was already running so they followed. By the time Elsa got to Jack he was on the floor all bloodied and the assassin was thrusting his sword into Jack. Elsa tried to run to him but hands grabbed her shoulders and Jack was stabbed to death. Elsa screamed, the assassin passed out, a purple snake slithered away and the guards arrested the assassin. Elsa went to Jacks lifeless body fell to her knees and wept.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I know it's been a while but I am still continuing to write I've been away at camp for a while but I will try to update as soon as possible and I hope you've been enjoying the story. Thank you for your support! ?


End file.
